Express Coaches
There are many types of express coaches used for fast trains on the Main Line. Bio Express coaches form the fast and important passenger trains and are normally pulled by Gordon, James, or Henry. Several of these coaches form the express, known as the "Wild Nor' Wester" - usually pulled by Gordon, although Henry, James, and Bear take the train when Gordon is busy - other coaches form the "Limited", which was pulled by Bear inEnterprising Engines. D261 was supposed to pull the express in Bowled Out, but he broke down. Livery In the Railway Series, the coaches were primarily painted yellow-orange until circa 1984, when they were repainted maroon with a yellow stripe. In the television series, the coaches are painted either green or red with custard-yellow or white window surrounds. The green versions have appeared since the first season and are primarily used for the express, while the red versions did not appear until the second season and are generally used for other fast trains, but occasionally used for the express. Between the thirteenth and sixteenth seasons, the green express coaches seemed to be exclusive to Gordon as he was the only engine ever seen pulling them. However, since the seventeenth season, other engines have been seen pulling them again. Four grey coaches with an orange stripe appeared in Thomas and the Big, Big Bridge. A white express coach with orange lining was seen in the 2006 magazine story, Splendid Sight. Basis The express coaches are based on SR Maunsell Stock, LNER Gresley and GWR suburban with added corridor sections onto the ends of the coaches and the larger windows of corridors stock on the far sides. Occasionally, British Railways Mark 1 coaches could be seen as well. Voice Actors * Shinobu Satouchi, Kōzō Shioya, Yasunori Masutani, Toshio Kobayashi, and Yasuhiro Takato (Japan) Trivia * In the magazine story, Airship, Gordon's express carriages are once referred to as "Pullman Coaches". * In the first and second seasons, the express coaches had the ability to talk, despite not having visible faces. This is also featured in the Railway Series. * In the second and third seasons, the green express coaches were slightly longer. * One of the express coaches models are currently on display; three red and two green at Drayton Manorand two red at the Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan. * Since the CGI series, the coaches have been much taller and thinner. * The red express coaches have not appeared since the twelfth season. * Some toy train coaches resembling the green express coaches appear in the "Bob the Builder" special "Scrambler to the Rescue". They are pulled by a blue engine resembling Thomas. Merchandise The coaches are not available in their brown Railway Series livery. The Green Coaches are available in: * Bachmann * Hornby * Motor Road and Rail (with Gordon; discontinued outside Asia) * Departing Now (discontinued) * TrackMaster * My First Thomas * Tomica * Wind-up Trains * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Boss (with Edward; discontinued) The Red Coaches are available in: * ERTL * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (Asia only) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (with sound effects; discontinued) * Departing Now * Tomica * Capsule Plarail * Pocket Fantasy (Discontinued) * Tomix * De Agostini (discontinued) * Bachmann (discontinued) * Hornby * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Boss (with James; discontinued) * Choro-Q (with James) * LEGO (discontinued) The Blue Coaches are available in: * Motor Road and Rail (with Talking James) * Tomica Gallery Category:Rolling stock Category:Coaches Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line